


Home for the Holidays by Irisbleufic [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Airports, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Travel, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Home for the Holidays by Irisbleufic.Well, are there angels in the airport?





	Home for the Holidays by Irisbleufic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055238) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008.

**Title:** Home for the Holidays

 **Author** :[ Irisbleufic ](http://irisbleufic.livejournal.com/)

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Good Omes

 **Pairing** : Crowley/Aziraphale, gen-ish

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Well, are there angels in the airport? 

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055238)

 **Length** 0:06:38

 **Download:** [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/home%20for%20the%20holidays.mp3)


End file.
